1. Field
Embodiments relate to an illuminating apparatus using an organic light emitting display (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, organic light emitting displays (OLEDs) emit light when holes and electrons, injected through an anode and a cathode, recombine with each other in a light emission layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. When the OLED is applied to an illuminating apparatus, the illuminating apparatus may emit light with high brightness.